


Star Patterned Bruises

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soulmates, Violence, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: Aziraphale has spent a better part of his life worrying over his soulmate, but when he suddenly meets a handsome stranger, will he be able to hold out for the one or will this red-headed boy steel his heart?OrAziraphale doesn't realize Crowley is his soulmate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up, this is short as fuck, my bad. But I wanted to write and this is what I could manage. I hope y'all like it! I've never written a soulmate AU before! I feel so cheesy lol

“Oh…not again.” Aziraphale sighed as he looked in his bathroom mirror. It was his first day of college and his face was covered in stars. There was no point in trying to cover them up with makeup, he had learned a long time ago that that did little to nothing. The stars always found a way to shine through.

Everyone knew that when you turned thirteen, any marks your soulmate received, you’d be able to see on your own skin. Most people would find written messages or drawings on their forearms, but the first thing Aziraphale found were stars and lots of them. Whenever your soulmate got cuts and bruises, they would show up as stars. He could never physically feel the pain, but every time he saw new stars, his heart would sink.

Picking up a marker, Aziraphale began to write on his left thigh, it was their secret place to send messages. “Are you ok?” He knew it would take a moment for them to reply, so he began getting dressed for the day.

For years, all Aziraphale wanted to do was figure out where his soulmate was and get them out of the situation they were in, but there was nothing he could do. Though one could send back and forth messages, if you attempted to exchange locations, the message wouldn’t go through. He was thankful that the stars seemed to be less frequent than they used to be. There were nights when Aziraphale could see the stars appearing all over his body, all he could do was lay there and watch. It made his stomach turn just thinking about it.

Suddenly, a little star appeared on Aziraphale’s wrist, causing him to let out a relieved sigh. They were ok, for now.

~

Aziraphale managed to get through his classes without too many weird looks, in fact, he saw a few other students with stars of their own. The atmosphere was already so different from what he was used to, Aziraphale felt like he could finally take a breath of fresh air without feeling guilty for enjoying it.

As he made his way down the stairs, he saw Anathema waiting for him at the bottom. She had a few stars of her own, her knee was covered in them as well as her right cheek.

“Aziraphale!” She called out with a grin. The two of them had met in high school, their love of reading and abundance of stars was all they needed to become fast friends. “It seems my soulmate had a rough start this morning.” She laughed. Anathema’s soulmate appeared to have a bad habit of tripping, something they thought he’d outgrow by now. “Are we still on for tonight?”

“Of course.” Aziraphale smiled back as they began walking. They had made plans when they were fifteen to go out for drinks after their first successful day of college. A day neither of them ever thought would come. “I’m just going to go to the library and get a head start on some things. I’ll meet you at your dorm at 7?”

“Oh God, Aziraphale! It’s the first day, how much homework could you possibly have?” Anathema rolled her eyes as they started to go their separate ways.

“I just don’t want to get behind.”

“Sure, don’t be late!” She called before turning around.

~

A few weeks past and Aziraphale was surprised to find no stars on his body, something he thought he’d be thrilled about, and he was, truly. Aziraphale felt a wave of relief wash over him, filling him with the hope that maybe his soulmate was in a better place. But a part of him wondered, without the bruises and stars, how was he supposed to find them?

Aziraphale shook his head, forcing himself to put his focus back towards the textbook in front of him. He’d been sitting in the library for about three hours now, but he somehow didn’t notice the boy sitting a few tables away from him, who had been absentmindedly watching Aziraphale for the last thirty minutes. The boy who had suddenly worked up enough courage to walk over to him.

“Em, excuse me.” The boy spoke, causing Aziraphale’s attention to shift. “I couldn’t help but notice you’re in my math class and I was wondering if you had any idea what was going on in it, cause quite honestly, I’m very lost.” The boy said bashfully, scratching the back of his neck.

When Aziraphale’s eye’s met the boy’s, his heart began beating faster. He was tall, with dark red hair and freckles. Aziraphale knew in that instant when he’d tell Anathema about this, he’d describe the boy as sex wrapped in a leather jacket. Swallowing thickly, he finally managed to speak.

“Oh, yes.” Aziraphale motioned for the boy to join him at the table. “I actually just finished our next assignment for that class, I could help you if you’d like.” The boy’s face lit up.

“Would you? I don’t want to impose.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Aziraphale assured him. “My name is Aziraphale, what’s yours?”

“Crowley.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so it's been a good while since I wrote the first chapter, and tbh I've been sitting on this for a while. I just didn't know how to end it. I hope yall are happy with how it turned out and I'm sorry for the silence

Winter was starting to settle in all around campus, the trees were becoming bare as the leaves fell. One such leaf landed on the side of Aziraphale’s scarf, going unnoticed, like most things in the boy’s life. As of late, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. However, there was really only one place his thoughts had been traveling recently if he told the truth. A month and a half, no stars. Aziraphale didn’t know what to do.

Aziraphale had spent countless nights praying for It to stop, whatever was causing such pain, he’d pray that his love could escape. Yet, now that he got his wish, he couldn’t help but notice the feeling in his gut, that something was off. What if this time things had gone too far? What if his love didn’t make it? He shuttered, the thought was enough to make his stomach turn, but it was one of the only thoughts he seemed capable of having lately. Suddenly, Aziraphale felt a hand on his shoulder.

“The cold getting to you?” Crowley asked with a soft smile as he picked off the leaf, letting it saunter to the ground.

“I’m sorry?”

“I didn’t think you could feel the cold under all those layers.” Aziraphale laughed, blushing slightly. Compared to him, Crowley was hardly wearing anything.

“One can never have too many layers.” Aziraphale smiled back as they continued to walk.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Crowley said suggestively before changing the subject. “So are you going to that big karaoke party tonight? I heard Anathema is going.”

“Uh, yes.” The older boy coughed, trying not to think about Crowley in fewer layers. “Yeah, I think I’m going. Are you?” The two of them slowed as they approached the building.

“Well, if you’re going to be there, count me in.” Aziraphale could have sworn everyone could hear his heart hammer against his chest.

“Em, isn’t Mr. Taylor posting the test results today?” Aziraphale asked, desperate to distract Crowley from his burning face.

“Yeah, this afternoon I think.” Scratching behind his neck, Crowley cast his eyes to the ground. “To tell you the truth, I’m scared to look.”

“I should be passing by it today, do you want me to look for yours as well as mine? I can tell you when I see you tonight.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Aziraphale.” Crowley laughed as he began to walk in the other direction. “Just make sure I have a drink in my hand when you tell me.”

“Of course,” Aziraphale laughed with him. “See you tonight!”

~

“He said that?!” Anathema slapped Aziraphale’s shoulder as they walked out of class. He’d been waiting all day to tell her what Crowley had said this morning. “Oh my God, he wants you. He totally wants you!”

“Shhhhh, please.” Aziraphale hushed, looking around at his peers. “No he doesn’t, he was just being nice.”

“Nice?” Anathema laughed. “Oh, I forget.” She waved him off and began walking ahead of him, causing him to try and catch up with her.

“Forget what?” He asked in an accusing tone.

“I forgot you were saving yourself.”

“What is so wrong with me waiting for my soulmate?” Aziraphale huffed.

“I just don’t understand why you want to let stars tell you how to live your life.” Anathema shrugged, causing Aziraphale to stop dead in his tracks.

“W-what?” He laughed, clutching his sides. “You base your life choices on a random life guidance book you found when you were eight.”

“You know what?” Anathema started giggling. “I think you have a point.”

“Yeah, kind of.” They both continued laughing as they walked down the corridor.

“Look, all I’m saying is, he’s hot. Not to mention you really like the guy, he’s smart, nice, funny, what is there to lose?”

“I don’t know, it just…” Aziraphale shrugged, messing with the strap of his bag. “It just wouldn’t feel right.”

“Ok, respected.” Anathema nudged Aziraphale’s shoulder playfully, giving him a smile.

~

The bar was packed as Aziraphale and Anathema made their way inside, looking for a table. Aziraphale thought he’d have a hard time finding Crowley amongst all of these people, but he was wrong. The red-head was sat by himself at a table for four, seemingly waiting for them to arrive, his face lit up when he saw the older boy. That’s when Aziraphale saw the leather pants. It wasn’t something he ever thought he’d be into, but on Crowley, it worked, almost too well.

“Aziraphale, Anathema!” He called with a smile. “I saved us a table, my friend is getting drinks.”

“Crowley, how nice of you.” Anathema hugged him before taking a seat.

“I can’t take it anymore,” Crowly said. “Damn the drink, what score did I get? Did I pass?” He asked Aziraphale, placing both his hands on the older boy's shoulders, causing him to laugh.

“You did more than pass, you got a 90, Crowley! You killed it!” Aziraphale said gleefully, shrieking when Crowley picked him up, twirling them around.

“Oh my God!” He cried, putting Aziraphale down. “I can’t believe it. It’s all thanks to you. God, I could kiss you.” The words left Crowley’s mouth before he could stop them, causing Aziraphale’s blush to deepen as if it were possible.

Just as Crowley opened his mouth to backtrack, Newton returned with the drinks, tripping right before he got to the table. Luckily, Anathema grabbed the tray just in time, but Newton hit the floor with a loud thud.

“Oh shit! Are you alright?” Anathema was quick to help him up, assessing the damage, but he was too busy looking at her face to reply. “Oh God, he’s not answering. Is your friend ok?” She turned to Crowley.

“Yeah, he trips all the time, I don’t think that’s what’s got him speechless.” Crowley laughed, causing Anathema to give Aziraphale a confused look.

“Your face, he’s staring at your face because of all the stars.”

“The stars?” She asked bewildered, that is ‘till she looked back at Newton, who now had a nice bruise forming on his face. “Oh…” She blinked a few times before sticking her hand out. “Hi, I’m Anathema.”

“Newton.” He shook her hand, still dazed.

“Well, I think they’re going to need a minute. I was about to head out for a smoke, you want to keep me company?” Crowley asked Aziraphale, already making his way to the front.

“Sure.” He said, quickly throwing back a shot before following him out the door. The two of them leaned against the wall of the alleyway.

“You want one?” He offered Aziraphale, but the older boy shook his head.

“I’m good, thanks.”

Aziraphale watched as Crowley lit the end of his cigarette, the way the smoke danced in the winter air as the ambers fell. He never condoned smoking, but it was something about Crowley, he made everything so sinfully enticing. Temptation seeped from him and Aziraphale wasn’t sure when he’d stop being able to say no.

“It’s funny that our friends ended up being soulmates,” Aziraphale said. “What are the odds.”

“I know.” Crowley laughed. “I feel sorry for Anathema though, with the number of times that boy has gotten hurt, she must have been covered in stars.” The younger boy commented, flicking his cigarette.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Aziraphale sighed, rubbing the one star on his wrist, the one thing that always seemed to remain constant. The one thing that kept him hopeful. “It’s not the stars that cause distress, it’s the thought that your soulmate is hurting and there isn’t a thing you can do about it.” The older boy kicked a piece of rubble on the ground. “I’m sure finding him has brought her peace of mind.” Chewing on his lip, he contemplated what he was about to say. “I know it would me.” 

Just as Crowley started to reply, a figure began to round the corner of the alley, and all he managed to say was “Fuck!” 

“Oh, there you are you little shit.” They said, picking up their pace. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” 

Pushing Aziraphale behind him, Crowley stepped forward. “Beelzebub, how did you-” Shoving him against the wall, Beelzebub socked Crowley, causing him to spit up blood. 

“You think you can just leave whenever you want?” They yelled. “Last time I checked, you’re mine and I didn’t give you permission to leave.” Before Beelzebub could say another word, Aziraphale grabbed their shoulder. 

“Hey, asshole.” Spinning them around, he punched them in the face. Wincing at the pain, Aziraphale clutched his bleeding knuckles. “Shit, that hurt more than I was expecting.” 

“Then you’re in for a world of pain.” Beelzebub got in a blow, punching Aziraphale’s left eye, sending him to the ground as they climbed on top of him, reeling back for another hit. Moving fast, Crowley grabbed a trashed serving tray, swiftly hitting Beelzebub on the back of the head, knocking them out. 

For a moment, the boys stayed in silence, their breath fogging up the air as they tried to steady themselves. Sticking out his hand, Crowley lifted Aziraphale back to his feet. 

“Sorry about that,” Crowley said. “I didn’t mean for you to get involved in any of this.” 

“Your wrist,” Aziraphale whispered. “It’s in the same spot as my star.” Lifting his eyes to meet the taller boy, he gasped. “Your eye,” Reaching up to touch Crowley’s face, his left eye was now covered in stars. 

“My eye? You should see yours.” 

Aziraphale, connecting the dots as fast as he could, flipped Crowley’s hand over to discover his knuckles were covered in stars. “It’s you…” He softly said, his fingers grazing the star-patterned skin. 

“Is there somewhere we could go?” Crowley asked. “You know, before they wake up.” He said as he gestured to Beelzebub. 

“My apartment is actually across the street,” Aziraphale replied in a daze. 

“Perfect.” The taller boy replied, interlocking his fingers with Aziraphale as he began dragging them away from the scene. 

Once they reached his building, Aziraphale began to snap out of it, leading them to his apartment. Neither one breaking the strangely comfortable silence that fell over them. Locking the door, Aziraphale began to look for his first aid kit while Crowley took a seat on the kitchen counter. Hurrying back into the room, Aziraphale washed his hands before cleaning up Crowley’s split lip, the boy barely grimacing as he disinfected it, as though he’d grown used to the familiar pain. 

Crowley’s gaze never left Aziraphale as he worked quietly. His hand came up to cup the older boy's face, his thumb brushing against Aziraphale’s black eye. “You’re disappointed it was me,” Crowley stated as if it were a fact, causing Aziraphale to pause and look at him. Suddenly, silent tears began to run down Aziraphale’s cheeks. 

“No,” He cried. “No, Crowley, I am not disappointed. I’m happy it’s you, overjoyed.” Wiping his face, Aziraphale began to put the kit away when Crowley stopped him. Grabbing the kit and a bag of peas from the freezer, Crowley led them to the living room and began dressing Aziraphale’s knuckles while the older boy held the bag to his eye. 

“Then what is it?” Crowley asked nervously. 

“I just wish I had known sooner,” He replied. “I wish I could have been there for you.”

“But you were, Aziraphale.” Crowley placed the kit on the table before taking the bag from the boy, holding it for him. “You always have been.” 

“Who was that, back there?” 

“Oh...Beelzebub?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Beelzebub was my ticket out. We had been dating for a few months when they asked if I wanted to leave my family and start somewhere new. At the time, it felt like a blessing. All I had ever dreamed about was running away, I’m sure you can imagine why. And I thought Beelzebub was this...heaven sent.” Crowley laughed as he shook his head. “But I soon found out how wrong I was. I began working, so I could save up some money and go off to university. They told me I’d never get in, that I should stop trying. Their rein on me began to grow, and so did their anger. So one night, I just left. I packed what little I had and moved out in the middle of the night.” He shrugged. “Then I met Newton, and eventually you. I thought I had finally gotten away from it all, but I guess not.” 

Reaching out to place a hand on Crowley’s shoulder, Aziraphale gave him a soft smile. “Crowley, I will do everything in my power to make sure they never lay a hand on you again, I promise. You’re safe now.” 

Letting out a shaky sigh, Crowley fell forward into Aziraphale, burying his face into the boy’s chest. Wrapping his arms around him, Aziraphale rubbed Crowley’s back as he rocked them slightly. 

“I’m not disappointed, I could never be disappointed,” Aziraphale said trying to lighten the mood. “Actually, to tell the truth, I’m kind of relieved.” He laughed.

“How is that?” Crowley asked, sitting up slightly so that his head rested on Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

“Well, you were making it exceedingly hard for me to not fall for you.” He admitted. “With the leather pants, cigarettes, and flirting.” 

“Why, Aziraphale.” Crowley chuckled. “I never expected an angel like you to go for a bad guy.” 

Turning to look at Crowley, their faces were inches apart, sending a shiver down Aziraphale’s spine. “I can’t help it,” Leaning in, their noses brushed. “My soulmate is so devilishly attractive, even an angel can’t help but be tempted.” Crowley closed the distance, finally kissing Aziraphale. 

**Author's Note:**

> There that is! I hope y'all liked it, thanks for reading! Comments are loved and appreciated.
> 
> Shout out to @Thedoctorsblogger for beta reading and giving me support <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at  
babbling-ineffable-fools  
or  
tv-saved-the-teenage-girl


End file.
